


Buck & Eddie Builds A Shed

by countvustafa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa
Summary: Buck and Eddie builds a shed for abuela one saturday morning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Buck & Eddie Builds A Shed

"Hey," greeted Buck, entering Eddie's home with a handful of grocery bags. 

"Let me help you with that," said Eddie, running towards Buck and taking half the load and putting it on the kitchen island. 

"So, can you believe it? I was walking at the pasta aisle and then this woman came up to me. She was flirting with me and whatever," Eddie let out a grunt, "then this lady came up to us and was all, 'Hey, are you flirting with my girlfriend?', then I was like 'no, ma'am' while the girl who was flirting with me was at that moment twirling her hair around and making weird eyes. Then her girlfriend said, 'did you just assumed my gender? That's offensive!' then I stood there and looked at her and she was wearing a dress, Eddie, she was literally wearing a goddamn dress! Then I apologized profusely, and she started giving me a whole speech about gender and that set me back half an hour. LA, man!"

"Weird morning," added Buck, slumping on the couch. 

Eddie took all the contents from the bag and organized it onto the cabinets and fridge. This was a regular Saturday for them. Buck and Eddie would do some grocery shopping in the mornings, sometimes of they finish early they would hit would the gym or the basketball court. 

Christopher was out with his friends doing some science project. Eddie had dropped him at his friend's house earlier that morning. 

"I just don't understand it," said Buck, as Eddie slumped onto the empty spot beside him. "I think LA is getting crazier by the day. You remember that guy who was a huge Tiger King fan and had five lions in his home?" 

Eddie chuckled. 

"And the lions just so happen to love you that they all rubbed their heads on your legs?" pointed Eddie. 

"I peed my pants when the lion nudged my thigh," added Buck. "Who knew those things were super strong." 

Buck leaned against Eddie as they turned on the television. Eddie held his arms and tucked Buck comfortably by his side. They were watching old reruns of The Big Bang Theory. 

The next hour Buck and Eddie spent snuggled up to each other. Buck had watched the entire The Big Bang Theory series plenty of times before, and he was the one that got Eddie hooked on. He just loves being in Eddie's arms, where he always felt so safe and secure. 

"Come on, get up," said Eddie kissing the crown of his head. "Let's do something." 

"What?" 

Buck stared at Eddie disbelievingly. 

"You never want to do anything on Saturdays," pointed Buck, grinning from cheek to cheek. 

Eddie shrugged, "Come on. Remember that thing that Abuela told us to do that we've been putting off? How about we do it now."

Buck shook his head, "I don't believe you." 

Eddie folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Buck. 

"Oh, you don't believe me?" 

Buck shook his head again. 

"Mister Diaz, you have to carry me to prove that you're serious about doing labor on a Saturday."

Eddie chuckled, "You do know, you're only two inches taller than me, and I bench press the same weight as you?" 

Buck clicked his tongue and shrugged. 

"Alright, then," Eddie grabbed Buck by his legs and grabbed his arms and tossed him above his shoulder. 

"Eddie put me down. You'll bust your back, old man. Eddie put me down!" 

"'Old man', are you picking up a fight?" teased Eddie, giving a hard slap on Buck's butt. 

"Ouch, that hurts!" 

Eddie laughed, "What's the use of all that cake, Buck?" 

Buck pouted and let his man carry him to the front door all while continuously slapping his butt. 

Once they reached Abuela's house, the rest of the family was already there. The kids were playing and running around. Pepa and Abuela were discussing some telenovela that left on a cliffhanger. Some of the neighbors were gathered at the porch looking after the kids as they played football on the street. 

"Chris is going to kill us when he knows we're here," whispered Buck, taking the hardwood. 

"Yeah. But he has a school project he has to do and it's their fault for playing that stupid PlayStation games when they should be finishing the project last week." 

Buck nodded, "Good point." 

Abuela told them she needed help to complete a new shed for her backyard. Eddie had agreed to do so weeks ago, but because of laziness and poor time management, he had put off the task for more than a month. Now Eddie was in the backyard cutting the materials with Buck, and in a couple of hours, there would be a new shed for his grandmother. 

"Buck, come and drink a little," called Pepa from the backdoor. "Edmundo, you too."

"Alright," called Buck, dropping his gloves and walking out first. 

Eddie look defeated. 

"Really? They called you first then called my name?" said Eddie in disbelief. 

Buck laughed, "Sorry Eds, but no one can fight the old Buckley charms." 

"Oh, you think so?" 

"Oh, I know so." 

"-Buck!" 

"Coming." 

Buck ran out first which prompted Eddie to playfully chase after him. Once they were in the house, Buck and Eddie were laughing hysterically as Buck tried to wrestle himself out of Eddie's grasp. Abuela and Pepa stared from the corners smiling at the couple. 

"Hijo, puede traer dos vasos de aqua, por favor." (Son, can you bring two glasses of water, please)

"Si."

Eddie stared at Buck, "How'd you know what she said?"

Buck's smile grew impossibly wide.

"You know all those Thursday nights, I've been missing?" Eddie nodded, "Well, I've been learning Spanish. Pepa hooked me up with one of her friends who is a Spanish teacher at the community center. Kind of a great start cause Chris will be taking his Spanish lessons next term. So, yeah Papi, entiendo Espanol."

Eddie swore at that moment he has never been more in love with Buck. Even Abuela and Pepa smiled at them. 

After the short break, the boys resumed building the shed. Buck was super impressed by Eddie's knowledge in construction and using tools. The man was a god in working with tools. All Buck had to do was hand Eddie tools and ask him a question or two about how to use certain items. In a short four hours, there was a new shed in Abuela's backyard. 

Once it's finished, Buck wiped the sweat off his brows. 

"We did a good job," said Buck, admiring at the newly built shed in the backyard. 

"Yeah, we did." 

A comfortable silence fell between them. Eddie stole a glance at the towering man beside him. Buck was taking in the sight of their hard work. It was a simple quant beige-colored wooden structure. Buck had learned a lot about Eddie these few short hours. Eddie was amazing with his hands. He used to build so many things throughout his life. Even the table at Eddie's house he built it. 

"Buck, can we talk?" 

"What's up?" 

Eddie suddenly dropped on one knee in the middle of the backyard. 

"Eddie, what are you doing?" 

All Buck could see was the love of his life was on one knee in the middle of Abuela's backyard. They were probably still covered in sawdust and sweat and grime. And Buck had never seen anyone more handsome in his life. Eddie was smiling at him like he was the North Star. Never in his life has anyone looked at him the way Eddie has. Buck felt all the time in the universe stops. It was just Eddie and him at the moment. Words cannot express the deep fullness he felt in his heart. 

Eddie takes out a tiny box from his back pocket and opens it for him. A simple black band. Nothing fancy. Just the way Buck likes it. 

Tears instantly formed in Buck's eyes. 

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
